


Among the Ruins - explicit chapters

by DoIwakeorsleep



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIwakeorsleep/pseuds/DoIwakeorsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of explicit chapters and expansions for my  continuation of Chapter 27/Epilogue and slightly beyond. They stand alone but you can read it alongside the main story 'Among the Ruins' for more context...<br/>Chapter 1 So after Katniss and Peeta have sex for the first time Katniss still has a lot to learn...<br/>'You won't do anything wrong Katniss,' he assured me 'Just keep your eyes fixed on mine and if you think I like what you are doing to me, just keep going. Is that ok?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not real or real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter comes at the end of Chapter 4 of my Among the ruins. Peeta and Katniss have had sex for the first time already but virgin sex ( for her at least) can be over too quickly. So here's what they do next, in detail.... If you haven't read the rest of the story, it shouldn't matter.

We lay together, kissing, touching. I couldn't believe that I didn't know these sensations which had travelled through my body existed before, I couldn't believe that I was lying here with Peeta, that he was the one who made me feel like this. I thought it would be a surrender to give my body to him. But it wasn't like that. I gave him my body and he gave me his. We were equals. We were strong. And I wanted more. I wanted to feel that rush of pleasure all over again. I wrapped one of my legs round Peeta's thigh as we lay on our sides, kissing him eagerly. Peeta was caressing my breasts, circling my nipples. My breathing was changing already, getting quicker. I put my hand on his cock that was already hardening. I started to feel that keening arousal in my vagina and wanted to draw him into me again. Peeta obliged. It was easier for him to enter me this time. My body was relaxed and I was already wet inside from his semen. He moved smoothly, deeply inside of me. My body arched to meet his movements back and forth, Peeta rubbed his thumb over that button he had reminded me was my clitoris, I had only seen it in science books - I had no idea what its purpose was till today. What a terrible oversight. It felt so good being touched there that whenever he paused I had to reach for it myself. I didn't want this feeling to ever stop. I think Peeta must have seen me enjoying myself, or perhaps he just didn't want his own sensation to be over, because he withdrew from me just as I was about to fall over that precipice again. I didn't have time to question anything. This time he didn't ask. He just repositioned himself so that his tongue was inside me, exploring me. My legs trembled. He then licked those lips that enclosed me - up and down, up and down. It was almost more than I could bear. I closed my eyes and arched my back. I reached for Peeta's hair, but this made him stop.  
'Are you ok?' he asked. Was he joking? I couldn't even speak. But my moans must have been enough, for he bent down, circling, circling my clitoris with his tongue. It was too much for me. The pulsations started to flow through my body, as I groaned in pleasure. Peeta slipped two fingers into my vagina so he could feel my body open and close around them. I felt so exhilarated I almost started to cry.  
'Your body is so beautiful,' Peeta told me softly - though I could hardly make sense of the world around me yet. 'It really is like a flower, so many petals,' he explained and he kissed me there again, very gently, before he drew himself next to me. I could feel his still hard cock against me. I had forgotten that he had concentrated on my pleasure just now, not his own, but wasn't surprised by his next question.  
'Do you think you could do the same for me? he asked.  
I knew what he meant. He wanted me to take his cock into my mouth, but I must have looked hesitant, for he tried to persuade me not with words but with his eyes, meeting mine. 'I want to, Peeta, but you seem to know what you are doing. I don't want to disappoint you.' I replied, earnestly.  
'Believe me, Katniss,' he said with complete sincerity, 'if you take my cock into your mouth I won't be disappointed.'  
'But will you tell me if I do something wrong?' I asked  
'You won't do anything wrong Katniss,' he assured me 'Just keep your eyes fixed on mine and if you think I like what you are doing to me, just keep going. Is that ok?'  
'Yes,' I said, though I was still nervous I knew I could trust Peeta to help me.

Peeta stood up next to the bed. His cock was erect, and I went on all fours and took the tip into my mouth. Peeta moaned straight away, though I didn't think I was doing much compared to what he does for me, but it encouraged me to take more of him into my mouth, sliding up and down. Manoeuvring into a more upright position, I put my hand on his cock too, pushing up and down. Peeta put his hand on mine, just briefly, to help me control the rhythm and made me add a little twist to the sliding motion too. He rocked his pelvis forward and back, but not so forcefully that I wasn't in control. With one hand he played with my hair, and slid the other, once it was free along my spine as far as he could reach, all the while making quiet murmurs of approval.  
'Peeta does lots of work with his tongue,' I thought to myself, 'so I will start there.' So I began to explore the tip with my tongue, licking him and pressing it into the hole.  
'That's .... nice,' Peeta mumbled. I could hear his breathing changing, becoming heavier, like mine did for him.  
Then I circled the ridge I found with my tongue too and tried different methods of sucking him into my mouth, meeting different groans of pleasure which spurred me on. Peeta then tucked a wisp of hair behind my ear.  
'Look at me,' he whispered gently. I had forgotten his first instruction.  
I looked up and my eyes met his. I knew why he had asked me to do this now. The intensity was powerful. Being aware of him, not just what I was doing for him, made the fire grow inside of me again. My heart started beating faster. I wished he could be inside my mouth and in my vagina at the same time. Looking into his eyes then, knowing that he was enjoying this most intimate act, knowing that my only purpose was to give him pleasure made me burn inside. I had to look away. But he touched my chin, just lightly.  
'Katniss, look at me...please,' he begged.  
I looked up at his beautiful eyes again and was transfixed by those blue pools. I kept my eyes steady this time and watched his close as he cried out 'Oh fuck, Katniss! Oh....fuck..' as with each timely thrust he shot his cum into my mouth. There was more of it than I thought there would be, but I swallowed it all.  
I let go of Peeta's cock and sat back. Peeta leant forward hanging his head down, his hands supporting him on the bed. He hadn't looked at me yet, so I was worried.  
'Was that ok?' I asked.  
Peeta took a moment still. Then he climbed on to the bed and pulled me close.  
'Yes that was ok,' he murmured, his hand stroking my curves. 'It was more than ok...If you knew how long I have dreamt about that...' he added, still looking overwhelmed.  
I was pleased, I must have been better than I thought.  
'So you dreamt about me, me sucking your cock?' I asked, smiling shyly at Peeta, wanting to know more. Peeta may have just blushed a little:  
'Yes, I have dreamt about it,' he answered,'but not always when I was asleep.'  
He kissed me and I closed my eyes. I felt warm inside knowing that Peeta had lusted after me, had desired me for so long.  
'But I wasn't sure you'd swallow...' he added, smiling at me now.  
'Did I swallow in your dreams?' I asked. It had seemed natural to me, but maybe I did the wrong thing.  
Peeta paused, maybe he thought he was telling me too much.  
'Well?' I asked  
'Yes, yes, in my dreams you swallowed,' he said, softly, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.  
'Good, then I did the right thing, ' I answered, finally confident in my performance.  
'Oh yes, Katniss,' he whispered as he peppered my face my lips with kisses. 'Everything you did was right.'


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't feel like staying up after Peeta stormed off. It wasn't late but an early night would make up for the sleep I had lost in recent days. We had been having sex all through the night, every night, and in the day when we could too. I took off my day clothes and didn't put anything else on, I didn't wear anything in bed anymore and wasn't going change that because of Peeta's rejection of me tonight. I got into bed and lay on my back looking at the ceiling. I couldn't or wouldn't sleep. My mind was too active. I hated myself for belittling Peeta over something as important as having children. But not wanting children had nothing to do with wanting him. It's always been children who have suffered the most: starvation, illness, the Games, I could go on. And a few months of peace can't erase more than a hundred years of suffering. The Games only started after the rebellion 75 years ago, but what were they rebelling about then? Famine? Exploitation? Persecution? I know them all well but I won't bring any child into this world to experience that. Can't he see that? I know what it is like to have love in a family. Prim was my world and the whole world knows I would have died for her. But I don't want to replace that love by having a child. That's not how it works. Peeta never had that. Peeta craves a love he doesn't know - but he knows now how I love him, doesn't he? I would make sure that was always enough.

How ironic, today I cannot sleep because of Peeta, usually it's him I can call out to to comfort me if I wake in the night. He knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without him now. If we were in bed together we could soothe each other, make these feelings pass. But I will not call to him. I will not go to him tonight. He has angered me – I may not have been tactful but I had been honest and I wasn't going to say sorry now. I listened for any sound coming from Peeta's room but heard nothing. He must be asleep I thought. I turned around but couldn't settle. Before Peeta, I had hardly explored my own body. Not only was it practically difficult – I shared a room with Prim, I also couldn't afford the indulgence of spending time learning about my self. But now I had the time, and Peeta had certainly shown me some of the skills. I tried to do it to myself, rubbing my clit and exploring my vagina with my fingers but it didn't feel the same like it does when Peeta touches me. Is it because he is so good at it or is it because of the way I feel about him? I gave up, but was conscious something was missing. But I was adamant I would not go to Peeta to sate my desires. He's angry with me? Well I'm angry with him too. The more I thought about it the angrier I became. It is my body. And I can make my own choice about what to do with it. And if Peeta thinks me being in his bed is not so important let's see how he likes it if we stop.

I didn't have time to reflect on the unlikeliness of this happening as at that moment Peeta walked with purpose into my room. I turned my back towards him.  
'Go away,' I said.  
'No' he said.' No I fucking won't.' I had never heard Peeta swear when he was angry before. So I knew this was going to be different. He got into my bed sliding his naked body next to mine. I let him run his hand down my naked back, round my waist. He cupped my ass and pressed his hardening body against me. With my back still to him I opened my legs so that his hand could part me and he could reachmy clit. He stroked me back and forth, circling it. Straight away I could feel the difference in his touch. He knew too what he could do to me with his hands and I didn't want to send him away. But I didn't want to make it easy for him. So I stopped his hand from touching me, and turned over.  
'If you think you can determine what I do with my body, here it is. Use it,' I said. I was not going to be the first to say sorry and I wanted to see how angry he was with me.  
His anger matched mine: 'If all you want is my body you can have it but I'm not going to make love to you, I'm just going to fuck you.' I liked that he was angry with me still, but aroused. I felt much the same.  
'I don't believe you,' I said. He had been so attentive about my needs, so patient in learning about my body and teaching me what to do, so I did not think that he would be able to just pleasure himself and not think about me. But perhaps that was the point.  
'No,' he reiterated, 'I'm just going to fuck you. And I might hurt you?' The intonation in his voice made me think he was asking for permission? Or did he think he could in fact hurt me like on our first day of intimacy? There had been no sign of that hijack induced behaviour since - Peeta and I both were convinced he could separate that now. But to be safe, I gave him permission, so he knew he was in control.  
'See if you can hurt me then,' I said. 'But I may hurt you too..' I was daring him.  
'You know I'm stronger than you. I will hurt you more.' He said. Let him try, I thought..

Although Peeta had begun to stimulate me, I wasn't ready for him and I quickly found out how sex could be so different to what we had done before. Peeta, moved on top of me, letting me feel his weight bearing down on me. He tried to kiss me fiercely on the mouth, at first I turned aside from him but he was insistent, biting my ear and neck. I turned my face back to him and let his tongue deep into my mouth. I could feel his engorged cock pressing on me. I opened my legs wide to receive him and laced my legs round his muscular body. But even so I wasn't wet inside enough yet, and I was sore from having so much sex every day - if he had waited, if I had let him use his fingers, his tongue on me, in me, it would have helped. But he didn't. Usually he starts gently, but not this time. I had to pull my mouth away from him and gasp. My skin chafed against his. He forced himself inch by inch deeper inside so that at first there was more pain that pleasure. Peeta could tell from my cries that was so, but he didn't stop. Then when he was fully inside me he very slowly withdrew almost his full length so that he could drive back into me with all his strength. Again and again. I clenched my hands and I dug my nails into his back as hard as I could. That only made him use even more force and I couldn't move with him as much as I wanted to. But I was already becoming wet and so I tried to find his rhythm and moving my hips toward him even though it hurt. I didn't want him to know how much I was enjoying this so I bent my finger into my mouth and bit hard on it to stop myself crying out. He lifted my hips up to him so that he could change the angle of his entrance, I felt waves inside me beginning to grow as his thrusting reached deeper, the tilt of my body helping Peeta reach that part of me that sends ripples of pleasure through me. I think knew that he could make me come just like this. He would have seen that as a victory over me and I didn't want that. Perhaps he realised he was giving me more pleasure than he had intended or maybe he was just close to coming inside me himself, because he steadied the ferocity of his thrusts, slowing down. 

Perhaps if I had kissed him then, or wrapped my arms round him or run my fingers through his hair I could have stopped this. He could have withdrawn from me and licked me better with his tongue to that I could have climaxed without any pain. And then I could have taken his cock into my mouth like he taught me to do, licking and sucking him without taking my eyes off him until he comes in my mouth and I drink him all up....but that wasn't going to happen today.

Peeta always treats me as if I am special, precious, better than him. So being used by him like this was different - not better- but different and exciting as I did not know what he would do next. He scooped me up with one arm and I went limp like a cloth doll, letting him arrange me as he liked because I could tell Peeta wasn't pleasuring me now. This was all about his needs. But right then, that's all I wanted too. He put me on all fours and thrust into me from behind. It a position I like, and it usually makes him come quickly too. But he wasn't leaning his hands into me this time, so I wanted to touch myself. Peeta noticed this and stopped what he was doing and turned me over again, pinning my arms back, he didn't want me to have any control. He paused, thinking what to do next. But I didn't want to make any eye contact with him now because that is what we usually do. I like it when he can see that every flicker across my face, knowing that every gasp or cry I make is due to what he is doing to my body right then. But this wasn't about making love, or even lust. This was just about sex and power. So I looked away from him and tried to focus on things around the room. A lamp, a book, my clothes that I need to hang up. Anything so that I didn't get aroused and beg Peeta to make love to me after all. My eyes settled on an object on my bedside table. A curious vase shaped like a swan. The body and wings formed a short bowl to put in little garden flowers, then the neck stood tall at its side. It was part of the decorations given to me when I was gifted this house. I had thrown away many of these ornaments but this one I had kept. It wasn't a realistic sculpture of a swan, it had long elegant lines, it's neck extended I realised as if it itself was in ecstasy, and that same length leading up to its raised bill was I saw now peculiarly phallic. Peeta must have followed my line of sight. For releasing himself from my body he reached over for the bird and smashed its base against the metal bed, cutting his hand on its jagged edge, he was left with just the phallic neck. He tried to climb back onto me but I raised my knees and closed my legs. I saw the blood dripping from his cut hand there wasn't much, but I remembered how hitting his head had messed with him that first night. So I took his hand to my lips and sucked the blood away. My eyes were looking into his now, still neither one of us was going to back down . No 'sorry' No 'I love you'. Not yet. 'Open your legs' he commanded, but I didn't do as he wanted. 'Open them.' I wanted to stand my ground but I also wanted to feel what he was going to do me next. So I parted my legs and let Peeta move himself between them. His cock was still engorged and with one hand he ran his hand up and down his shaft. With the other, he pushed the swan head into my vagina. I gasped, but only because the porcelain was cold. It was a good feeling. It was smooth, and not as thick as Peeta's cock so slipped in easily. Peeta twisted and turned the swan head so that it rubbed against the side of my vagina, I knew he was going to try to find that spot inside me that will make me cry out. And he did find it, little ripples of pleasure started to make me tremble. Peeta was watching my body closely, perhaps he saw my inner lips start to tremble. So he stopped and leaving the swan neck in my body, he started to masturbate in front of me again. It was too much for me. I wasn't in control. I gave in first. 'Peeta, that's not fair!' I cried. 'Finish me.' Peeta just smiled, continuing what he was doing, knowing he was the victor. 'But no,' I thought I can still win. I could hurt him. So I reached down for the swan neck, and carefully grabbed hold of it, moving it in and out of my body, twisting it so that I managed to hit that spot too. I moved my hips and arched my back, exaggerating my movements so I could exite Peeta. I looked at him and could see that he was watching me, and he would come soon. He probably wanted to release his cum all over my stomach and breasts. But that would not happen tonight. 

'Gale!!' I cried as I arched my back 'Oh Gale!' I groaned and closed my eyes. But I had to open them swiftly because Peeta took my hand that was holding the swan away from it. He pulled the swan out of my body and pushed his already throbbing cock into me. It was easy this time as I was ready for him now. He spoke just one sentence to me, thrusting into me as he spoke each word. 'Did - you- fuck- Gale?' I could only answer in the same way, pushing my hips to meet him. 'O-nly you- Pee-ta. O- nly you.' And we came together.

 

When he finished he lay on his back, not taking me into his arms. Surely he knew I had just been playing. But I asked him 'Peeta, you know, I never fucked Gale. I hardly ever kissed him.'  
'But you did kiss him' he said.  
'Yes, but it didn't mean anything, even Gale knew that.' I replied, honestly.  
'But that's not what Gale told me. When we were hiding in The Capitol. You were asleep, I don't think you heard him, but he said we were like equals and it would be difficult for you to choose between us.'  
'Gale was a good friend, when I needed him. But he changed. And I think he had a big ego - you were never equals. You were always special. Is this what this is about?'I asked.  
Peeta didn't nod or shake his head.  
'Because if it is you have to know. It wasn't difficult to chose between you at all. I chose you a long time before you had that conversation with Gale in the Capitol. But back then I didn't know how to say it. But Haymitch knew. And so did Finnick. And Gale knew it deep down too.' I could see this pleased Peeta, for he relaxed and I moved into his arms. 'Peeta,' I said 'do you know how much I love you?' He nodded this time. 'I want you to understand that I love you more than I could love anything else in the world. Not just because you are stronger, wiser and kinder than me. But because of how you love me, like you always have. I love you more than I have loved anyone, ever. Never doubt it.' He turned to look at me. Did he know what I meant? I had been prepared to die for Prim, but for Peeta too. And in the lives we have lead that is how we could measure love. And I wanted Peeta to realise the love I had for him was the greatest love I had ever had.  
'I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I didn't really hurt you, did I?' He asked.  
'No, I liked it, but I like it when you care about how I'm feeling more, when you touch me... ' I replied.  
Peeta turning on his side and twisting one of the strands of my hair that had fallen around my face, kissed my lips gently. 'You know I would want to have a baby with you more than anything in the world. But, if that's not what you want I understand. I cannot be without you, so I will not talk about children again, because I love - you,' he said, stressing the last word. I looked into his eyes which reflected me and yes, he understood. He took me in arms and kissed me tenderly this time. It was cold tonight so I drew myself under the covers, and curled next to his warm body. I slept soundly next to him. We woke only once in the night and made love gently that time before drifting off to sleep again.

Everything went back to normal. We enjoyed each other's company in many different ways and our lives were richer because of it. I would take Peeta on hikes through the forests and mountains whenever I could. He took an active interest in my medical work and I grew to share his love of poetry and would sit and read while he painted. In everything we seemed fulfilled. And as I anticipated Peeta was true to his word. He never raised the subject of having children – for 5 years


	3. Honeymoon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding Katniss and Peeta go into the forest

Katniss was wearing a simple sheer cream slip. Perhaps something was meant to be worn underneath it or over it but from what I could see as she stood in a clearing in the forest with the last of the day's light shining on her she wore nothing else.  
'Are you coming?' Katniss asked, as I had stopped just to look at her.  
It had just reached the civil twilight of our wedding day. We had left the celebrations early and I had Katniss to myself. The children were staying with Katniss' mother at our house, though I expect they would be round at the Abernathy's most of the time in the next few days. We had an empty log house in the forest to ourselves. A marriage in our District was the only time anyone would have a break from their routine lives: usually families or friends would move in with another to make a property available for a few days, so we were lucky to have this in the middle of nowhere space. A few cabins had been built after the war through the forest and were mainly for shelter in bad weather, but now as the season headed for the heat of the high end of summer it was unused, hidden and alone. Just what we wanted.

We had probably left too late to reach it before dark after all. We were unencumbered except for one lamp between us but Haymitch had stocked the place up before hand, so once we arrived there we would find everything waiting for us. But though we needed to get to our destination I wanted to enjoy my new wife's body now.  
Katniss was leading me, she knew this forest better than I.  
'Come along. There's something I want to show you... ' she implored - but I interrupted her with my kisses.  
She went to take me by the hand but I didn't let her.  
'No I said I'm not moving. I want to make love to my wife,' I declared as I ran my hands over her warm body. The air was still heavy with the heat of the summer even at this time and our bodies matched it.  
'But we are still near to town...' Katniss protested.  
'That's never bothered you before...'I reminded her.  
'But it's not late, more people could be around ... Because of the wedding...' she insisted.  
'Then they can watch. I want you. Do you want me?' I said pulling Katniss into me so she could feel my hardness. She put one hand on the back of my head and sucked on my bottom lip. She slipped her other hand into my trousers, rubbing me up and down. I took that as a yes, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs round my waist.  
'You should have known I couldn't wait to have you, wearing that dress,' I told her. I kissed her neck, felt the curve of her back. 'The lamplight makes you look like you are almost naked.' I added, honestly. It was true, the fabric glowed translucent. 'You don't even have anything on underneath it, do you?' I asked  
'Do you want to find out?' she teased.  
'Yes, that's what I have been asking for ....'  
I put Katniss down next to a rock near to us, her back against it.  
I gazed at her natural beauty. Her hair was still tied in one plait to the side as I had asked. We had about an hour of the daylight left and here in this clearing she drew all the light to her.  
I pressed myself against her, lifted her slip and felt up her thighs and round her bottom. She had nothing on underneath. I parted her legs and pushed two fingers inside her, exploring. Katniss gasped when I reached the right spot.  
We kissed as I kept thrusting my fingers into her, making her grow wet. But the position was awkward, unseen thorns scratched at us.

'Come here with me,' I suggested, removing my fingers from her body and leading her to a fallen tree. She guessed what I wanted to do. So she came with me to the tree and turned her back to me as she bent down, lifting her slip a little for me. She turned he head to the side so I could kiss her more easily as I lifted her slip higher to her waist and rubbed my hands over breasts and her backside pausing just to admire its wonderful curves. I parted her legs a little more for me and I stroked her body with one hand while I stimulated her clit with the other. I was already rock hard and wanted to go deep inside her with the first thrust. I freed my cock from my trousers and ploughed into her warm inviting cunt. I don't know if it was the emotions of our wedding, the evening light, or just the primal feeling of fucking in the forest that made me long for her. With all the celebrations through the day I hadn't been able to take Katniss into my arms till now, so I thrusted desperately into her. It felt so good. Katniss was deliberately tightening herself around me teasing me to come inside her. As I pushed into her she pushed back hard, dipping lower and circling her hips so she could control the angle of my cock against her. She made murmuring sounds that excited me, and made me dig my fingers into her curvaceous behind.  
'Oh fuck me Peeta, fuck me,' she cried. She was close to coming - but I couldn't do anything to stop myself from being first. I went as deep as I could, trying to make each final thrust last, then withdrew my cock from her and shot my cum over her smoothing it over her cheeks and hips then rubbing my wet hand around the entrance to her vagina. I felt that calming satisfaction you can only get after you have been waiting all day for it. But I knew it wouldn't last long. I knew today of all days that need would return to me time and time again.  
'Thank you, I needed that,' I said, teasing her as I knew I had concentrated on my needs, not hers. 'Are you ok?' I wanted her to beg me to make her come too. She knew how much I enjoyed giving her oral. Katniss just smiled at me. 'Soon,' she said, knowing what I wanted, 'soon.'


	4. The Pool

'Are you coming in?' asked Katniss, as she prepared to dive into the black waters of the quarry.  
'No I will wait here,' I said  
'I won't be long then, I will just clean myself off,' she replied.  
Moments before when we had approached the quarry I could see lantern lights flickering through the trees. This is where Katniss had been trying to lead me earlier before our tryst in the clearing. What we found was a simple structure made out of branches - which had been covered in delicate lace and the ground covered with the softest sheets and pillows. Lanterns hung from its frame. Katniss explained that Columbine and Ariane had said they would put a tent up for us as a gift, but this was more of a little pavillion - Haymitch must have been involved and the fabrics could only have come from the Capitol. A gift from Effie or Plutarch perhaps? Whoever was involved they had created a wonderful space for us for our first night as man and wife and I was grateful to have friends who cared about us so much. Katniss told me that she thought I would prefer to be outside and look at the sunset, the stars and sunrise, and she was right. Though we were too late for sunset tonight.

So Katniss dived into the secretive waters of the quarry. It was only as beautiful as the sky it reflected. It could be a gorgeous inviting blue, a gloomy grey or as it was now a dark black pearl. Its depths were unknown. Neither was it possible to know what lay within its grasp. But though Katniss still to some degree feared for her children, and for the world, she was fearless for herself. She had, I knew so well, always been like that, so to dissuade her from swimming in the quarry in the simple light of the moon would be futile. So I didnt try. I watched her as she dived in to wash herself of her perspiration and my cum and looked on as she disappeared from view. I waited for her to reappear, I started to count, 10,11. Was that too long? Had she been caught by something entangling her in the dark? Could she be in difficulty? I grabbed a lantern and shone it across the surface of the pool. No ripples. I threw it down and dived in. As I splashed in I saw Katniss surface somewhere in the middle, her slip clung to every part of her so she looked like a mysterious naiad.  
'I thought you were never coming in,' she laughed.  
I swam after her but she was faster than me, I only caught her and held her in my arms in the water because she let me.  
'Why did you do that? To frighten me?' I questioned.  
'Yes,' she said.  
'Well it worked,' I replied. I was annoyed but relieved she was all right. I should have guessed she would be.  
'So what are you going to do to me? Will you punish me?' she asked.  
'I might have to," I acknowledged as I kissed her and she wrapped her legs round my waist in the dark.  
I released her from my grip and we floated on the water, looking at the stars  
'I think that's the scorpion,' I told her, pointing out a constellation of stars that seemed to form a line with a hook at each end.  
'I think I see it,' replied Katniss. 'Tell me the story about it.'  
'Well, a man, Orion, flees the scorpion by swimming out from an island, and makes his way to his lover who is waiting for him on another,' I began.  
'And?'  
'His lover is one of the most famous hunters in the world. Her weapon is a bow,' I continued.  
'You're making this up.'  
'No I'm not.'  
'Go on then,' Katniss urged.  
'One of the gods wants to punish the lovers so he says to Artemis - that's the hunter - to try to beat him in a shooting challenge.'  
'This isn't going to end well is it?'  
'No I suppose not..' I admitted. 'The challenge is to shoot an arrow at the black dot that approaches them in the water.'  
'And Artemis wins?'  
'She wins. killing Orion, ' I concluded.  
'That's not a very good story, especially for today,' said Katniss, but she laughed at its inappropriateness.  
'Well Orion's up there too, it looks like a man holding a bow, so maybe that's his happy ending,' I added.  
'Can you see him?'  
'No. I don't think so.'  
'What about Artemis?'  
'There are no stars named after her, I think.'  
'That's not fair, if she was the famous hunter ...So there's her lover and even the scorpion, but not her...' she complained  
'It's not my fault..those are the names. I'm not actually sure if that really is the scorpion, I could be wrong..' I said trying to pacify her.  
'So you just wanted to tell me the story?'  
'Well it seemed to fit, you dragging me into this pool...' I explained.  
'Don't you like it?'  
'No, I like it.'  
We laced our fingers together as we lay on our backs and looked at the stars. Bats silently dipped across the surface of the water, so unconcerned about our presence I could almost feel them as they glided above me. I was glad I had come into the water. It was another world. You could lose yourself there. But you can spend too long looking for stars in the great dark sky. In the end you wonder about your place in the universe too. At least, that seemed to trouble Katniss for she unexpectedly broke the tranquility.  
'Do you ever wish you had had other lovers, apart from me? she asked. I was surprised at such a question, but perhaps this day, this place, made her introspective.  
'I don't think that's something to talk about on our wedding day,' I replied.  
'Why? Won't I like your answer?' she questioned.  
'No...'  
'No? I won't like your answer?' She asked again  
'No - I mean that's not why we shouldn't talk about it now,' I clarified, but Katniss wasn't going to give up.  
'Why?'  
'Because there's nothing to talk about,' I replied  
'So you have thought about it?' I thought she was goading me now.  
'No.'  
'That's a quick answer.'  
'Ok then, let me think....no.'  
'You aren't being serious,'  
'Ok then what should I say? Yes?' I was getting vexed now, but I knew I had to answer carefully.  
'No you should just mean what you say,' replied Katniss. I could tell she serious about her questions.  
'I did. I said no. You wouldn't accept it.' Wasn't that clear enough?  
'So tell me why it's no then.'  
I didn't hesitate. 'Because I love you and I have always loved you and I always will.'  
'Ok. That's a good answer.'  
'Good,' I said, relieved.  
'But what about sex?' added Katniss.  
'Jeez,' I couldn't imagine where this line of questioning was coming from. 'Is this a proper conversation to be having while we float in a quarry pool on our wedding night? Is this why you lured me in here? What will you do to me if I say the wrong thing?' I asked. I stopped floating now and pulled Katniss up too, gently treading water. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. She laughed as my hands caressed her and supported her in the water. But her serious demeanour returned.  
'It's a proper question. If I can't ask you now, when can I? I want to know everything about you.'  
'You already do.'  
'Answer the question.'  
'What's the question?' I had genuinely forgotten.  
'What about sex?'  
'What about it?'  
'Do you like sex with me?'   
'What do you think?'  
She didn't answer.  
'But do you wish you had sex with more women?'  
'No.'  
'Have you thought about it?'  
'Is it wrong to think about it?'  
'No.'  
'That's ok then.'  
'So have you, then?'  
'Not in a way you would need to worry about,' I replied, trying to choose my words carefully.  
'How do you know what I would worry about?' asked Katniss. I could tell she wasn't going to give up.  
'I know. Give me a chance. Is there something you want to tell me? Is this about you?' Finally I decided to turn it back on her.  
'These are my questions I'm not going to answer yours,' she said stubbornly.  
'No Katniss you started this tell me do you wish you had other lovers?' I asked insistently.  
'No,' she replied  
'Ok that's good, so are we done?' I asked, relieved.  
'Yes but..'  
'There's a but?' I couldn't believe this...  
'Yes.'  
'Ok you best tell me,' I said. There was a hesitancy in her voice but I wasn't worried that she was going to hurt me with some secret revelation, I could tell that wasn't what this was about.  
'But I wonder if I am good enough for you,' she murmured.  
'Are you serious?'  
'Yes,' she nodded.  
'After 20 years?'  
'Yes.'  
I wasn't going to let that answer stand. "What is it, is it something I have said or done? Katniss, has there ever been any moment ever when you thought I didn't love every moment of having sex with you, making love to you, fucking you?'  
'No,' she replied.  
'So where's this coming from?' I needed to know.  
'It's just that all I know is what you taught me,' she said, quietly.  
'No it's not. I taught you everything I knew in a couple of days. You knew what to do because you wanted to know.' It was true, we both had taken time to learn how our bodies responded to each other in the most intimate ways.  
She just nodded  
'Here, come out of the water,' I said softly. Katniss acquiesced, following me.

When Katniss emerged from the water her hair was drawn back. Her face seemed in the haziness of the moon and lamp light virtually untouched by time, like the young girl who volunteered at the reapings nearly twenty years ago. But her body was different. Her slip clung to her as if transparent, lying on her breasts and abdomen so I could see them clearly.  
She was an absolute goddess to me but something I had said or done had made her feel like this today.  
The day's heat lingered into the night. We didn't need to dry off. Katniss kept her wet slip on and it began to dry in the air on her body. I had removed my shirt before I dived into the water. I took off the rest of my clothes that were heavy with water and lay naked next to her in our pavillion  
'Do you like having sex with me?' It was my turn to be blunt.  
'That's a stupid question,' Katniss replied, turning away from me.  
'Is it?' I asked, pulling her back.  
'You know I do,' she replied  
'Why?'  
'Because I like the way you make me feel, and I like to make you feel the same.' That seemed like a positive answer, maybe I could get to the truth.  
'How does it make you feel?' I continued.  
Katniss paused, but only briefly 'Like...like I'm really alive.' She looked into my eyes and I saw her vulnerability.  
'Anything else?'  
'That nothing else matters.'  
'Nothing at all?'  
'Nothing except that you love me.' she said, keeping eye contact with me.  
'Katniss then surely that's everything. You know I feel the same. You know our love has always been very physical because of what we shared.' Katniss nodded.'No one else can give us that.Come here' I invited her into my arms, and she responded. I helped her peel off her slip and took in the sight of her beautiful naked body. Sex had always been a great healer for us but I didn't want to rush things at all. We had world enough and time.

We lay on the bedding on the ground. Katniss parted her legs for me, as we kissed eagerly and my hands caressed her body. But I didn't want to start there. I circled her belly button with my tongue. Though her stomach was still taught I had seen it begin to gently round in recent weeks. I kissed it and I began to circle her abdomen with the palm of my hand. I could feel the outline of her uterus, which if I pressed around the edges I could feel was changing. I knew my seed was growing inside her again, but Katniss hadn't told me yet. I guessed she was protecting herself - the nightmares had started when she carried our first child when her pregnancy was confirmed, carrying the second was easier but she didn't like anyone to make a fuss over her. But perhaps that is why her mood was low. Perhaps she wanted to hide this one as long as possible. But it was impossible to hide it from me as I worshipped at her body. I should have told her.. maybe I could have stopped her feeling like this. But now I couldn't help but look into her eyes as I continued to stroke her, very gently tracing a line across her abdomen to her clit.  
'You know, don't you?' whispered Katniss, as she moved her body into me.  
'Yes,' I replied drawing close to her as I continued to feel her wetness.'How far along are you?' I asked, reaching inside of her so she gasped.  
'Maybe 10 weeks.. I wanted you to know I was ok, then I thought I would surprise you now.. '  
'Have you been feeling ok?'  
'I have not had any nightmares,' she replied.  
'You should have told me. I could have stopped you from feeling so sad,'  
'No, I haven't been sad. I have been so very happy. My life with you, my love for you, our children. I guess I just felt out of time in that pool, looking at the stars. I'm okay, really,' she replied earnestly. But I knew I had to keep an eye on her. I needed to make sure she really felt good about herself, and not just today.  
'When did you guess?' she asked, returning to her pregnancy.  
'Well your breasts have been growing bigger for a while,' I said, 'but I wasn't going to complain...' I took one of her rounder fuller breasts into my mouth. Her nipples were always more sensitive when she was pregnant - in a good way, and I could hear from her breathing that she was enjoying me sucking and touching her now.  
'So is it ok? she asked. 'Is it ok that we are having another baby?'  
I paused from my task of sucking at her but kept my fingers inside her. 'You know I told you a long time ago whatever you want, I want.' I reached the right spot with my fingers. Her hips were swaying into me now. 'So you are happy? You are sure?' I asked.  
'Yes,' she replied. 'I didn't want to make you ask for another child again. You give me so much I wanted to do this for you.'  
'Then that's all I can want,' I said, pushing my fingers as deep as they could go inside of her. She gasped and squeezed her legs together.  
'So what do you want me to do for you now?' I asked, taking my fingers out of her and rubbing one on her bottom lip.  
'I want you inside me, I want you to come inside me,' she was insistent. That was another thing I noticed about her pregnancies. She was always eager for sex and it was easy to make her come.  
'If that's what you want... ' I replied  
I sat up on my knees and lead Katniss onto my lap. My cock was ready for her. She played with me and we kissed deeply, our tongues caressing each other as I entered her. Katniss had her legs to the side of me so she could control me. Her hands were loosely round my neck and she tilted back to let me kiss her there as I rubbed her breasts. I fucked her as hard as I could, helping to lift her up and down to keep up with her energetic movements. She was moving side to side and up and down with vigour. She added little rotations with her hips to maximise the sensation of my cock rubbing against the sides of her vagina, pleasuring us both.  
She then leaned right back, to the ground, her body bent into a straight line in front of me. I could see the hills of her breasts. the lines of her ribs and the slight roundness of her abdomen stretched out just for me. We were still lovers to each other after all these years. And that was a fact. That was our gift to each other. I ran my hands along her sides, appreciating the softness of her skin and the curves of her body. I loved the way her body arched as I leaned into her. She was close to coming which put me in control now. I watched her growing ecstasy and manoeuvred myself so I could drive into her. I parted her lips so I could see her clitoris and rubbed some of her wetness over it. I could feel it was already raised and engorged with blood rushing to it. She drew her arm across her brow, she slid her other hand across her body and over her stomach, the fingers spread out rigidly. She raised her hips into me and her heavy breathing turned to quicker gasps. I watched her body react to mine, - her abdomen curving in and out as she pushed into me and I pushed into her. The danger was by watching her so intently I would come too soon.  
'Oh Peeta, fuck me! Oh fuck!' she cried. This was it.  
She drew her hips up to me and I felt her clench around my cock 5 or 6 times before becoming small ripples of pleasure.  
'Yes Peeta,' she murmured still in contentment, still catching her breath. 'That's what I wanted.'  
I needed just a few more thrusts inside her to reach my own climax and let my cum into my wife for the first time.  
'Yes.' I said, 'you are all I want too.'


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss had awakened first, it must have been been a few hour after dawn. I watched her return to the water, she wore her slip again as she jumped in. I could sense she was peaceful. Whenever we had wakened in the night we had made love almost wordlessly, just murmurs of encouragement and endearments, but I felt she had told me the truth, her concern was just a fleeting emotion that we had addressed and was gone. But I would make sure she felt special today. Swallows dipped over the water this time, and I marked their undulating flight. An eagle circled the sky above. Katniss emerged from the water.  
I beckoned her to return to me, to our bed in the forest, wanting to feel her wet skin next to my own, but she just stood in front of me, loosening her hair so it fell more freely round her shoulders. I felt myself hardening for her already. Thankfully, she came over to me then.  
'Why did you put that slip on?' I asked  
'In case any one saw me,' she replied  
'But you might as well be naked, when it's wet.'  
Katniss looked down at herself 'Yes you are probably right. Besides it's unlikely any would come this far into the forest so early. Do you want to go to the log cabin or stay here?'  
'There's no hurry is there?'  
'No..I have more clothes in the cabin though..'  
'That can wait. Come here. I need you.' I extended my hand and she took it in hers.

She got in between the sheets with me and could see I was already hard and ready for her, aroused by the sight of her glistening body. She took off her slip and went to dry herself on the sheets.  
'Don't,' I told her. 'I want to feel you like that.' She did as I asked and lay next to me. I rubbed my hand along her side starting at her waist, over her hips, into her thighs and back to her breasts.  
'Is there anything left to drink?' I asked. We hadn't come prepared to stay here, though luckily Columbine had left a basket of food and drink for us.  
'No it's all gone,' said Katniss glancing over to it. We hadn't touched the food, but I had drunk all the wine and Katniss the water.  
'I will just have to sip on your honey dew then,' I said, pulling Katniss up and tickling her as I did so I didn't know if she was laughing at that or my words. It was probably both. I made her sit astride my mouth. I was hungry for her.  
'No,' she said,'not just me, let me turn around. I know that poem. I know what you are going to say next anyway.'  
'What?'  
'That you want me to drink your milk of paradise..' It was true, I sometimes got carried away...  
'Well if that's what you want to call it, you can. But I want to take my time with you, is that ok?' I asked.  
'You know it is,' she replied as she prepared to take my cock in her mouth just as I repositioned the pillows under my shoulders so she could give her body to my lips at the same time. It was one of my very favourite things to do to her. She was already getting wet as I parted her inner lips and hardened my tongue to use in my exploration of her. Katniss likes it best when I seal my lips over the hood of her clit and suck. But if I just did that to her it would be over too quickly and I like to make it last, to hear her groan made me throb into her mouth. So I alternated licking her, pushing my fingers into her then back to using my tongue on her clit and sucking, really sucking her. I just tried to focus on her, but when she did something to me, taking me really deeply into her mouth or using her tongue at the right time I had to pause to stop myself from coming, to make me stay on the cusp of ecstasy for as long as I could. So I asked Katniss to slow down her work on me. I wanted this to be more for her. Besides I couldn't help thinking about what Katniss said yesterday about having more lovers, though I know that wasn't the point of our conversation.The idea of her taking another man into her excited me right then, and it made me angry. She could chose any man she wanted, someone perfect. But she had only chosen me. I imagined her doing everything she does for me to another man, riding him, sucking him, letting his hands touch her, taking him deep into her throat. And as she groaned for me I imagined how she would moan for someone else. I couldn't help but suck at her vigorously, but pulled at her only gently. I knew the right way to do this for her. She cried out 'I want you to.. I want you to..' but she couldn't finish her sentence, and I didn't stop eating at her. And as she began to buckle I put my hands tightly round her. I didn't want her to have anyone else. I love to watch her body throb for me. Only I have seen that. Only I have made her feel that way. She paused what she was doing to me while she arched her back and I watched her body pulse. I put two fingers inside her after three or four pulsations so I could feel it too. Then as soon as she finished crying out, saying my name, she started to take me into her mouth again but that's not what I wanted now.  
'No, let me do this,' I pleaded and moved onto her, pinning one of her arms back while I use my other to push myself into her wet vagina. I moved her legs up and wide for me easing me in. I fucked her hard and quickly. I pressed down as I kept sliding into her so that her body touched mine as much as possible. I released her thigh from my grip and her hips found my rhythm. Her chest was flushed pink from her climax from my tongue on her clit. But I wanted to make her come again from my cock inside her. It would take time but I knew I could do it. She looked at me hopefully, she always likes it when I'm rough with her. I had to take my cock out of her for a moment to stop me from coming right away and hooked two fingers into her. Yes, she liked it. I thrusted back into her lifting her hips so she is tilted into me. She turned her hips from side to side as she clenched me. We worked together changing our speeds and patterns of movement as one. She continued to hold onto me as I pull and push myself into her as hard and as deep as I can.Then I saw her body tighten and I felt the genuine pattern of ripples as she groaned and called out my name. I'm pleased how only I can control her body. My work done I poured myself into her and we lay down together.  
'That was very nice,' murmured Katniss, kissing me as she runs her fingers through my hair. 'Was that my wedding present?'  
'Well, I was going to build us a new house, but maybe I have done enough already then?' I replied.  
' I think I may want that house near the forest after all. But I wouldn't mind if you did that to me all over again. Do I have to choose?' she asked.  
'No,' I replied. 'But you might have to wait a bit - and not just for the house.'  
'Have I tired you out? I will have to be patient then... It was so beautiful, you were so in control of me.' She sounded satisfied.  
'Well, I can't control you any other way so I guess I just tried my best for you.' That was the honest truth.  
We were both tired and could have just lain there. The sky was blue and it was going to be another hot day, I could tell. The only sounds were the birds singing, the sheets rustling as we moved softly between them and our lips gently kissing. We could have fallen asleep again together, but I heard an unfamiliar sound of bells ringing in the distance.  
'Katniss? Can you hear that noise? I asked.  
'Don't worry,' she said, languidly. 'It's only someone with bear bells. They don't need any here, we're fine.'  
'It's not bears I'm worried about,' I replied. 'Do you think we should move to the cabin?'  
'I think we could stay here a little longer don't you?' asked Katniss, leaning back into the pillows and bed covers.  
'If you like,' I said kissing her. It was so special to be able to stay in bed with Katniss I was in no hurry to leave either.  
'It's so peaceful here and these fabrics are so beautiful,' she murmured. Leaning back into the pillows and bed covers she was a vision of sensual beauty herself. I couldn't decide if I wanted to kiss her or paint her. I didn't have my paints with me though, so the choice was made for me.  
'Yes,' I replied as I removed one of the sheer fabrics from her body and kissed her stomach.'Heaven's embroidered cloths, Enwrought with golden and silver light.' The right choice of poetry at the right time worked as an aphrodisiac on Katniss, not that she needed any help today. But I was feeling so tired I was very content to just lie there a little longer with Katniss in my arms. She gently kissed me and caressed me, and I felt that I was drifting back to sleep. I wondered if my dreams then could match the beauty of my reality in our own Xanadu.


	6. Chapter 6

I think there is nothing I like better than a simple slow fuck. When I have already come before and I have no worries about finding that cusp again, then I can simply appreciate every strong thrust Peeta pushes into me, and each time he pulls out again I can watch the length of his cock being received by me, slow and steady. If Peeta has come inside me a few times already - wherever - I know he can take his time. Yes, he will try to find that part inside of me that makes me gasp, and he may tilt my hips up to him and I will push back. But mainly it's just forward and back, like the rolling sea, moving as one together. 

That's what I wanted when we finally reached the cabin. There was no bed there as it is just a forest shelter but it has a wooden bench and Haymitch had knowingly provided us with a large soft rug. We had some more provisions and spare clothes there too, just for today. I thought we might have gone walking together but in fact we had spent the whole of the day previously just having sex, as if we were teenagers again, and I could tell the rest of this day was going to be no different. Peeta seemed to want to tick off every position we had ever tried in these two days and I chided him for it. I was thirsty and helped myself to some water. I offered Peeta some wine, but he said it he had drunk too much yesterday, and it affected him last night.  
'You seemed fine to me,' I told him, but he was adamant he had been hungover in the morning, at least that is why he had been so tired. So I poured out some water for him and he drunk thirstily. He hadn't drunk any water since we left the wedding because he insisted I had to have it. I had opened the wine so I asked Peeta to have some anyway, but he wouldn't. But I like having sex with him when he is a little drunk - it's nothing to do with inhibitions - Peeta doesn't have any. It's more like he is such a considerate lover normally - he loves foreplay and giving me oral till I come - but when he's drunk (which is very rare) I know he will more likely just think about himself, and that in itself excites me. I like to think he is just using my body for pleasure and I can help him find it.

So eventually Peeta lets me pour some wine into his mouth and what splashes down his body I lick off him. I also kiss him, so that I can taste the wine through him, though I'm not drinking any myself. We wasted a lot, but maybe he will just be drunk enough not to worry about me. Besides I can think of some positions to try which will help achieve that.  
Peeta was disappointed that there was no bed, but the rug looked inviting, plus we could use the bench. I helped him to take off his remaining clothes and lead him to sit down there. I had made the walk to the cabin from the pavillion with just a sheet of golden cloth wrapped round me. Peeta said he would commit that image to memory and make a painting of me like that when we return home. But now I just let the cloth fall to the ground. I knelt at Peeta's feet. He had been tired back at the tent but I knew I could get more out of him now, even with the wine he's had. So I started to play with him, and took him into my mouth. I kept my eyes steady on him, like he likes me to, but I also looked away as I like to make him ask me to do it. Today was no exception, and he soon became hard. I didn't want to make him come yet, just ready to enter me, so changed positions.  
I stood up and put my finger to his lips gesturing to him not to speak, I was in control of him now. I sat astride him with my back towards him. He loves to pull and play with my hair, and he likes to feel the curve of my back and to reach around for my breasts. He is never passive. But I like to ride him, so I ease myself onto him, with my legs wide apart. He entered me easily. Peeta reached round to rub my exposed clit, always, always thinking of me. I hold his hand there for a while, before I direct his hands to my breasts. He is kissing my back, making me accentuate its curve as I continue to fuck him. He has remained silent, but when I slow down and clench him I hear him groan contentedly. I reached back to support my arms on his body as my legs begin to tire. He pulled me back to him and wraps his arms round me. I can smell the wine on his breath.  
'Let me fuck you now, let me fuck you.' He finally breaks his silence urgently. I turned to him as he moved my hair to one side to kiss my neck, I used my hand to release his cock from me.

'How do you want me?' I asked. I will let him chose positions now, but I still want to control him. Maybe that was a mistake.  
He didn't speak but laid me carefully on the rug. He spread my legs out for him and I wrapped them round him.  
Slowly he entered me. Oh delicious fuck! I don't know why but he feels bigger, fuller to me - perhaps its something to do with having had so much sex in the past day but I feel him swelling inside me. He thrusted into me more and still more. The feeling inside of me is like that first time when he awakened my body to his, when I found out what what sexual pleasure actually was, even though I don't think I'm going to come, it's more in my mind and it's intense.

I think what I'm loving right now is that whole idea of him. I like that he is confident enough in himself to accept me as I am. He Isn't challenged by the fact that I can hunt, or swim better than him. He finds my body sensual when I am pregnant, have had a baby or in between. I love that he thinks of sex as something that is absolutely essential for us, something that is beautiful and right,whatever we do to each other. And yet if ordinary life catches up with us, work, children anything he will never let it affect us. He may get angry with me sometimes, and I with him, we have arguments like anyone but when it's done it's done. And yes I usually win, or maybe I just think I do. In fact one of my favourite fantasies is having sex with Peeta when he is angry with me, being rough with me, imagining him calling me names, because although he will be rough with me when I want it,when he wants it he will never call me names. He has even taken punches in town when he has stopped men abusing women with words like whore or slut. He says if the woman has more sex, more sexual desire than the man it's not her problem, it's the man's. So he has been beaten up for it, even though I'm sure he's the stronger one mostly. But he would rather take the punches than let a woman take it, whoever she is. So though I've asked him to call me a bitch or slut many times he just won't anymore, maybe he knows that just makes me want it more and that usually helps to push me over the edge when I need to. And I think it makes me love him even more knowing how I can't change him, knowing he is the man he wants to be.  
But anyway, I don't want to do that now as I don't want to come. I want to keep feeling that desperation. I just want to keep feeling that burning inside until he is ready for me again, however long that takes. So I steady my hips and let Peeta move inside of me. We kiss slowly and deeply too, and I run my fingers through his hair.

I think Peeta has guessed what I'm trying to do, maybe he was surprised.  
'Do you feel any different now we are married?' he asked, still thrusting rhythmically into me.  
I thought about it and replied 'Yes, yes I think I do, here," I said, indicating my heart.  
Peeta kissed me again and ran his hand across my belly to my clit, rubbing me gently.  
'What about you? I asked. I couldn't help but sway my hips in time with him now.  
'No I don't think so...' he said, smiling. He absolutely knew that's not what I wanted to hear. He put his finger in his mouth to wet it and continued to rub my clit.  
He lifted my hips up to him as he thrusted deeply into me. He looked at me daring me to stop him, but I couldn't. Instead I asked him again.  
'No tell me, really, do you feel any different?'  
It was difficult for me to get that sentence out without pausing between words. Peeta of course noticed. He put a hand on my chest. I think he was trying to feel if my heart was beating faster. It was. I should have stopped him. This was my game, I wanted to control him, but he wasn't going to let me.  
'No, I don't feel any different,' he said, pulling me just a little bit more towards him, lifting my hips just a little more, moving my hips up and pushing down, I knew he was trying to direct himself to stimulate my g spot as much as possible. I looked at him, his eyes were smiling at me. How I love his eyes. I gave in, I moved with him. I couldn't speak, I could only gasp now. Peeta used such power that even in that position my body started to writhe.  
Still he fucked me slowly, but with perfect control, then when my gasps began to crescendo he moved faster. I managed to call his name just once as I felt the release much deeper in my body this time. Then I was hardly aware that Peeta came inside of me again till he lay down beside me and I felt his cum pouring out of me.

'What were you trying to do?' he asked.  
'I just wanted to make you come on your own. I wanted to deny myself'  
'I thought so..Sorry, I couldn't help it, you know I like a challenge, even if you try to get me drunk.' he stroked my body down to the parting of my legs where he could feel I was now more wet from his semen than myself. He rubbed me gently. I kissed him back.  
'So did you mean what you said? Do you not feel any different now we are married?' I asked.  
He removed his hand from me and sat up to look at me.  
'Could I ever find you more beautiful than I do already? No, I couldn't. You were the most beautiful thing I ever saw when we were at school, when I threw you the bread, when you volunteered for your sister, when you kissed me in the cave and on the beach. The first time you stood naked before me, can you ever be as beautiful as that? Yes, you are beautiful every single day. Were you beautiful at our wedding? Of course no one can compare to you.' I let him continue. Why not...  
'Can I love you anymore than I did all those times? Can I love you more than when you said you would have a child with me, than when you gave birth to our daughter and son - or when you give birth to this one,' he said as he stopped to kiss my stomach.'No I cannot.'  
'Can I desire you any more than I do already, each time I enter your body, here -' he touched my lips 'or here - ' he gestured to my vagina 'or here?' He stroked my backside. 'No I could not, I lust after you now as much as I ever did. You are matchless to me.'  
'But you wanted to get married, why?'  
'I think I just want to possess you, to own you, and for you to own me. Is that ok? Do you understand?' he asked.  
'Yes, I understand, I belong to you and you belong to me.'  
'Yes - that is what I wanted ever since I first took you in my arms when we waited in The Capitol for our first games to begin.'  
'Have you not felt it before?'  
'Yes, maybe I have..but now we have celebrated that fact, so yes, I do feel different,' he confirmed.'Besides, getting married allowed us to have these days here together and that alone was worth it...' And he lay down and held me in his arms again.


End file.
